


Nine-Tenths

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [16]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-05
Updated: 2005-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niou has a question for Belial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine-Tenths

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the [the Tennis Sanctuary page](http://www.branchandroot.net/archive/?cat=313) for the rest of the crossover.

Niou's eyes narrowed. "So," he drawled, "it's one of _yours_ that makes him do that thing with the red eyes and the violence?"

"One never said _that_," Belial demurred. "One said that it was not an _unreasonable_ hypothesis."

"So it could be one of yours."

Belial sniffed. "One of _mine_ would demonstrate more subtlety," se said, leaving no doubt that hir retainers would possess the utmost in delicacy, or else.

"So it could be some other--individual--who's responsible for his, ah, episodes?" Yagyuu suggested.

Belial shrugged. "One does not care to speculate, but yes, it is possible."

Kirihara broke into the discussion. "You _do_ realize I'm standing _right here_, don't you?"

"You say that like it's supposed to bother us, brat." Niou cocked his head. "If an opposing team shows up to a match with a priest, will that be a problem?"

Belial threw hir head back and laughed.


End file.
